darwins_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Elites
There are 3, technically 4 Departments in total that make up the R.O.K, with their managers making up the R.O.K Management/Council who oversee everything as a unit. * Science Department * Elite Squadron * Tech Board * Army Bureau This is one of them. Elite Squadron With the specialist aid from the Science Department, Seoul was the first of the 6 metropolises to successfully morph and splice ones developed body to go beyond being even human many years ago. How they did this is not a question easily answered, leading many suspect foul play. The program was shut down after the original 10 Elites - known as Generals - became corrupted. Only recently has the programme been revisited. To get onto the programme is an ordeal on it’s own, never mind the actual changing process. Rigorous tests mess with the blood stream, heart function and nerve signal speed under stress, success on missions and team playing, affecting the world around you in a positive manner and earning appraisals from your peers are the most notable ways to go about being added to the programme, making the process not just lengthy but painful both mentally and physically, but with good reason. Not to mention the limitations of your body that can instantly disqualify you - such as having PTSD, Asthma, Depression or physical handicaps. Once through that 'first' hurdle, there’s no break or time to relax. To still be kicking and determined to become an Elite is to accept to be pumped full of god knows what that disintegrates your biomatter before rebuilding it at rapid speeds. The pain can lead even the most trained spiritual masters to beg for death, only for it to never come. Brutal, bloody and long, half of the Elites that get this far tear themselves apart, quite literally, in wild desperation, the others successfully stay locked up. Once reborn, you may think there is time to rest and regain yourself, to find yourself again. ROK does not allow this. Elite training undergoes immediately, affecting you both psychologically and physically. With little time in your now shortened lifespan, the Elite is rushed into gaining control over their inhumane strength, astoundingly fast reflexes, rapid regenerative factor, numbness to pain that borders on anesthetized before any of your newfound gifts can damage you, your surroundings, or what little personal baggage you have been able to retain. Be prepared to sacrifice your lifestyle, comfort, time, social life, family and any chance of ever having children of your own for the greater cause. To be an Elite is to be ROK and go down in the history books as warriors to rival those in the halls of Valhalla. Ranking system: * Other HoDs * Captain * Elites The ranking of the Elite Department differs from all others due to previous horrific events with the Generals. With 68191 being the only initiate as part of the program's gradual reinstallment, making her the 'Captain' and answering only to the other Heads of Department. All funding was poured into the subject 68191's transformation. As such, no further subjects have been acquired so funding is needed to be raised. Captain of the Elites: '68191' Impulse Creating an Elite off the bat is not allowed. You will be judged by your characters actions through roleplay as to your potential as being a good candidate.